


[虫铁]《这是测试吗》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 荷兰虫×铁。带三轮车。成人之日的礼物需要通过测试才能拿到。





	[虫铁]《这是测试吗》

　　今夜十二点一到，Peter·Parker就成年了。  
　　拧上一颗螺丝的过程中Tony想到这件事，为此他手一抖差点把螺丝拧歪。  
　　挑挑眉他结束修正了自己的错误，思考片刻他停下手中的活计，吩咐好姑娘提醒他明天把这个元件处理完。  
　　成年之日，礼物总是很大很好。Tony往后靠在椅子上，他十八岁父亲送了什么来着？飞机？跑车？一栋楼？某个科技的开发权？还是全部都送了？已经是二十多年前了，他记不清了。  
　　“Friday，好姑娘。”Tony突然出声。“Yes，Boss？”“你觉得，十八岁的年轻人，跟Cap打过架，拯救过世界，零零总总干了无数件好事，会喜欢什么样的礼物？”“Mr.Parker可能喜欢的礼物分析完毕。”Friday在他面前打开光屏。  
　　“战衣、钢铁侠手办水杯T恤裤子内裤balabala各类周边...你能否解释一下为什么你要把此刻正在拍的我的视频投上去？”“Mr.Parker可能喜欢的礼物。”Friday无辜道。  
　　“好吧。”Tony翻了翻眼睛，他关闭光屏。“战衣不久前给他升级了，周边他自己多得是。”他直接忽略最后一条，“我会给他一份在Stark工业的工作作为生日礼物。”  
　　“正在为您通知Happy·Hogan。”  
　　  
　　　　“Peter！明天要和大家出来玩吗？”好友伸手招呼他。“不，你知道的。”Peter耸耸肩。“Stark实习项目嘛！我懂的！”他凑过来拍拍Peter的肩，挤挤眼睛走了。  
　　与Mr.Stark两人住在复联大厦已经一年多了。Peter掀起面罩至嘴唇上方，大口吃着皇后区第一的三明治。  
　　他是有些郁闷的。而郁闷过半，又被迫不及待代替。与Mr.Stark在一起一年多，Mr.Stark从来不让他打完全垒。“你还小”“你还没成年”，这种话让Peter恨不得一闭眼一睁眼就到他十八岁生日的零点，然后马上让Mr.stark迎接underoo·新晋成年人积攒了许久的欲火。  
　　而今夜十二点一到，他就可以名正言顺的摸索Mr.Stark全身从外到内的敏感点。  
　　在脑子里全是把Mr.Stark这样那样的黄色废料之前Peter告诉自己打住。稳住，他会给Mr.Stark最好的一次经历，他已经为此做了很多准备工作了！  
　　包括脑内设想、春梦、观看GV、网上查找资料...  
　　咳。Peter的脸些微的红了。他拉下面罩站起身，瞄到远处一个鬼鬼祟祟的男人在悄悄靠近一个女人的手提包，他于是实施了行动，顺手把垃圾塞到了小偷被绑在一起的手里。  
　　  
　　“Mr.Stark！”从窗户荡进大厦，Peter衣服也不换径直跑到Tony身边抱着他亲一口又撒娇：“有没有想我？”“有。”Tony如实回答，他的确有想怎么送他礼物。他抬头亲他一口，就被精力旺盛的年轻人按着来了个热吻。  
　　共进晚餐后underoo就被哄去睡了。“Peter？”半梦半醒之间忽然听到温润机械女声，他下意识应了一声。“我想你现在应该会想去厨房看一眼。”Friday继续开口。  
　　Peter揉揉眼睛翻身起床，打着哈欠走到基本上没用过但厨具一应俱全的厨房，然后...  
　　“Well，you got me！”Tony放下手中的东西投降似的举起双手，“我本来打算明天给你一个惊喜的。Satrk出品的蛋糕不能有不好的卖相，我在练习。”  
　　这就是一个惊喜了！脑正心正身正的三好孩子此时无法将眼睛从他的恋人身上移开。老天啊，Mr.Stark只穿了一件——甚至不算一件——围裙！绑带牵到他身后在屁股上方打上一个蝴蝶结，它垂下来落到屁股上。  
　　“嗯哼？”Tony转过身一肘撑在台子上靠在流理台，另一只手插腰看着蜘蛛仔。我的天啊！！！Peter感觉自己几乎要流鼻血了，他胸前两点刚好露在外面。他费了好大劲才把眼神从Tony的身体移到Tony的眼睛上。他脸颊通红，话都说不好：“M、Mr.Stark，这、这是...测试吗？”  
　　“在某种方面上，的确是的。”Tony点点头，持续逗引着蜘蛛仔散发荷尔蒙，“你通过了，我就给你十八岁成人的礼物。”  
　　“那、那我该怎么做？”Peter几乎是手足无措了。他看着Tony走近他，眨眨他那双足以让他一瞬间理智无能的大眼睛，轻声开口：“随便你。”  
　　  
　　“要轻拿轻放懂吗？嗯...”Tony的训话刚刚结束就被Peter逮着嘴唇吻住，一时间只能发出声气音。他刚刚被Peter抱到床上，年轻人劲大的很，他不由得有些怀疑待会自己骨头会不会被撞散架。  
　　Tony不知道年轻人到底是没心思管还是故意的让这件围裙留在他身上。蝴蝶结散了，其中一条带子陷到他股缝里，勒得难受。他伸手探到后方想把它拿出来，却被Peter误以为他是要帮自己的忙。Peter抓住他的手腕递至唇前在手背上印下一吻:“Tony，我会给你最好的。”  
　　Tony当下又是被撩得心跳加快又是被他的误解逗笑。他伸手盘着Peter的脖颈将他拉下来与他接吻:“如果不够好我会随时叫停的。”  
　　Peter顺着他的额头吻到眉毛，顺着眼尾吻到下颔，又接着往下吻去。Tony被他温柔细密的吻弄得迷迷糊糊，竟不知道什么时候围裙的带子被解了开——他还是在股缝被带子摩擦过去时才反应过来。  
　　Peter在他身体上留着印子。先前留下的慢慢成了红色，而新留的还是淡粉。情场高手在禁欲几年后竟被这简单的前戏引出了些微的呻吟，带着呼吸混乱，有些急促。  
　　眼见着Peter手要往那儿伸，Tony努力留出一丝清明挣扎着伸手指着一边桌子上的工作牌:“Alright，你的测试通过了。那才是你的礼物。”“抱歉，Mr.Stark。”Peter喑哑着嗓子，手上仍旧继续着动作:“我现在...没法停下。”  
　　Tony没想到他竟信了。轻笑一声他鼓励性地在他喉结上咬一口:“两个都是礼物。”  
　　  
　　“啊...”没被碰过的那处此刻被比自己小了十多岁的小男友一点点侵入，他尺寸傲人的性器细致地抚慰过每一寸穴道，惹得Tony皱了眉万分难耐。火热与火热接触相互磨擦，Peter艰难的将自己完全埋入，他几乎要失了理智掐着Tony的腰快速进出。  
　　“你慢慢动，过会我就适应了...。”Tony轻喘着。箭至弦上Tony最后还是得教自己的小男友下一步该怎么做，而Peter红了脸顺着他的话做，然后慢慢将速度加快。  
　　听见Tony无法抑制泄出的呻吟Peter知道自己找到了那点。他接着找准位子调整好姿势，掐牢了Tony的腰快速进出。  
　　穴道不复刚刚的干涩，肠液作了润滑，Peter进出得更为顺畅，穴道也因此更加湿滑。  
　　攥着Peter的肩Tony脑子像是一团浆糊。感官似乎全部专注在身下被Peter完全打开的那处，快感有如电流顺着脊髓涌入大脑，又流入四肢百骸，最终汇聚于他身下。没有让他动手，Peter的确给了他最好的，Tony靠着后面就射了出来。  
　　其实测试这东西压根就不存在。被Peter抱着换了个姿势的Tony在大脑的一片火热混沌中想着。  
　　因为如果Peter没通过，他只不过还得负责让Peter在补考中取得优势。

　　  
　　  
　　

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 字数统计：2754  
> *虫铁仅吃2017年电影《Spider-Man Homecoming》中荷兰虫×钢铁侠。  
> *写到后面又是凑字数...。  
> *凑合着看吧...。


End file.
